User talk:Blackout0189
Your welcome Thanks for noticing. I'm just writing this stuff fun. I think a lot of stuff I've done could use more cleaning up. Nba jam skit Yeah those are unreleased skits are from Version 3. You should probably not write about them until everyone gets their copy of the DVD. GS4302-Dad 16:44, June 4, 2010 (UTC) How I edit I use rich text to add the images and sometimes to format the text, then raw source for everything else.GS4302-Dad 21:45, June 5, 2010 (UTC) about Version 3 spoilers I think we should clearly mark where Version 3 spoilers are on the wiki. I could probably make a template or something for this. Then we could remove the spoiler warnings after a month or so when everyone's had a chance to see every episode and all of the other materials. How do you feel about making this an official wiki policy?GS4302-Dad 15:18, June 9, 2010 (UTC) I've made a template and put a message on the front page. I think it looks pretty good.GS4302-Dad 16:14, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Credits I think I've nailed down the exact way the credits should look on the episode pages. I tried to put an exact copy of what appeared at the end of the episode at the bottom of the page, with just the bare minimum information at the upper right in an infobox. Check out Life Inside a Console for what I'm talking about. What do you think about this? I'm still not sure what the infobox should be like but I think it's close to what it should be. ::GS4302-Dad 19:09, June 11, 2010 (UTC) sharnotech/sarnotech I don't think it's ever appeared written, only spoken, so I can't find any official spelling. I'm sure Rocco would know if you don't consider that cheating. ::GS4302-Dad 00:39, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Why are you editing the page I edit it? You didn't edit every page. I did, I edit it for everyone. But you, you're just waiting for someone to edit the page and you edit it. (P.S. tell me your real name and are you in the mega 64 crew or not?) TheAC29 05:32, August 9, 2010 (UTC)TheAC29TheAC29 05:32, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Apology accepted I accept you're apology man. TheAC29 01:01, August 12, 2010 (UTC)TheAC29 Sorry about that Hehe, sorry about the message I left for you. I forgot that you are admin ^__^. I didn't know that theres a category in the editing page. Thanks for reminding me. TheAC29 01:05, August 12, 2010 (UTC)TheAC29 Hey, Blackout0189. I made a new Wiki and how did you put the special page of New Photos? When I click the New pictures in the sidebar and it transfers you to special page New Photos, how did you that? And where should I put #topusers#, #visited#, #voted#, #popular and #newlychanged#? When I check the popular page and look at Most visited and I didn't saw #visited#. Please reply. And the wiki is http://gakinotukai.wikia.com. TheAC29 13:16, August 19, 2010 (UTC)TheAC29 The sidebar and Invalid Wiki? Ok, heres the page that I saw from Community Central that I'm talking about the #topuser# etc. Admins To customize the main navigation sidebar (just below the search box), click on the Edit this menu text, which will bring you to the MediaWiki:Monaco-sidebar page. You will be able to edit the text here, which will then modify the sidebar. *Each asterisk represents a level in the menu hierarchy. In this example, the three top-level items displayed in the sidebar are "Superheroes Wiki", "Characters" and "Comics". *Hovering over the "Characters" item will bring up the second tier of the menu, "Heroes" and "Villains". These are represented by two asterisks. The articles about Superman, Batman and Spider-Man are located inside the "Heroes" submenu, and therefore have three asterisks on the editable menu. *The menu items automatically link to their respective articles. You can use external links here - the software will recognize them and link to them properly. If you'd like to use text that is different from the article name, first use the article name followed by a pipe character (|), followed by the display text. This is also true for external links; unlike the usual space, you will need a pipe instead. * mainpage | Superheroes Wiki * #popular# | Editor's pick (see "magic word" section below) * Category:Characters | Characters ** Category:Heroes | Heroes *** Superman *** Batman *** Spider-Man ** Category:Villains | Villains *** Lex Luthor *** Penguin *** Green Goblin * Category:Comics | Comics ** DC Comics ** Marvel Comics * #category-minorcharacters# (see "magic words" section below) Main Navigation - Magic Words In addition, we've added a few "magic words" that you can use in the main navigation, and allow for specific information to be pulled in. The new magic words are as follows: #category1# = Creates a multi-level menu item that displays the name of the category with the most articles, shows the top 7 pages in that category, and has a "see more..." link to the category page. #category2# = Same as above but for the category with the 2nd most number of articles. #category-# = you can specify a particular category name ( #category-superheroes#, for instance). #popular# = This is meant to be an "editor's choice" list that the admin of each wiki can populate. You can add articles to the top of this list here: MediaWiki:Most popular articles. Make sure each entry is separated by a blank line. If there are no entries on that page (or fewer than 7 entries), the rest of the list will automatically be populated with the articles with the highest traffic on that wiki. #visited# = a list of the articles with the most traffic on that wiki. #voted# = a list of the highest ranked articles by vote. #newlychanged# = articles that have most recently been changed. #topusers# = a list of featured users. Note: *For the #category1# and #category2# magic words, categories with certain keywords will be excluded from the #category1# and #category2# lists. These include: Image/images, Stub/stubs, Screenshot/screenshots, Screencap/screencaps, Article/articles, Copy edit, Fair use, File/files, Panel/panels, Redirect/redirects, Template/templates, Delete/deletion, TagSynced. *If you specifically want a category with one of those keywords on the main nav, then use #category-# and replace the "" with the category name you want. *If you wish to include a category with a space in the name, e.g. "Wikia Widgets", replace the space with an underscore, e.g. #category-Wikia_Widgets#. Invalid Wiki? But, my wiki isn't invalid. What country I'm in? I'm in the Philippines and I will be in Canada next year. Ok, I'll will not boldface the entire Transcript just the names and the wiki I made was from Japan and in youtube there are some Gaki No Tsukai videos there. So that's why I made this wiki for someone that is new to Gaki No Tsukai. TheAC29 11:08, August 22, 2010 (UTC)TheAC29 A new Beta Tester? A new Beta Tester that's new. I've never heard of it. The Sidebar again I changed the sidebar all but all I can see is this: Downtown no Gaki No Tsukai ya Arahende!!Cast›Downtown›Matsumoto HitoshiHamada MasatoshiYamasaki HōseiCocoricoFull list of CastSegments›Batsu Game SegmentsSilent Library SegmentsChinko Machine SegmentMarshmallow Rubber Band SegmentAbsolutely Tasty SeriesFive Rangers Game SeriesNew picturesExplore the wiki›Most Visited›<#visited#>›Batsu GameHaunted HotelMatsumoto HitoshiCocoricoJimmy ŌnishiSaitō Toshihidemore...Highest Voted›<#voted#>›more...Editor's pick›<#popular#>›Batsu GameHaunted HotelMatsumoto HitoshiCocoricoJimmy ŌnishiSaitō Toshihidemore...Edit this menuNewly changed<#newlychanged#>›End of Century Heroes Five Range-iHosshanShōfukutei ShōheiNo-Reaction Pie Hell24-Hour TagCommunity portalSilent Library 2001 - 2004more...Community Just give me a sample from your sidebar. The sidebar is done Ok, the sidebar is done thanks for the sample you left for me. Sorry, the invalid wiki has a wrong spelling The link I typed it's spelling is wrong. That's why it saids invalid wiki it should be like this http://gakinotsukai.wikia.com. TheAC29 (talk) 13:38, August 29, 2010 (UTC) About editing the skit Super Mario Galaxy 2 for Dummies Hey I was just asking, did you disable the rich text editing because it contains complex code? Because I was going to edit that skit and it didn't automatically give you the normal edit instead it was using in Source mode. TheAC29 (talk) 11:53, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Not going to be in this wikia Blackout0189 I'm may not going to be in this wiki, I need to help out some problems in my wiki. TheAC29 (talk) 06:34, October 1, 2010 (UTC) DerWinterMond Thanks for the welcome, Blackout. I'm looking forward to contributing to this Wikia regularly, and maybe even finding time to join a group of regulars. Question about font colours and formatting of Picture Needed and Stub alerts. Hey there Blackout, I was just wondering if it would be relevent to talk about the colouring schemes of the notices for Picture Needed and Stub, among others. I can attest to having 20/20 vision, but however, I do notice that I really need to squint in order to see the majority of the notices, due to the grey text. Might I suggest a subtle change to black? This would make a constructive edit of the text so that is not only more legible, but also easier to abide by. I mean, is a hexadecimal value change of 464646 to 000000 really going to change much? I wouldn't say so. Well, either way, I was curious, and the best way to purge curiosity in this case was to ask. Get back to me when you can, thanks for maintaining a great wiki. DerWinterMond 07:42, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Hmmm...seems to be working alright with the colour issue due to Monoco carbon. I must say, that has made a drastic improvement. Thanks. External links *YouTube channel *Facebook 20:34, October 8, 2010 (UTC) I get it now, I think. Ah...so content didn't refer to in show or Mega64 based content, then? Okay. I was confused at why it wouldn't apply, but thanks for the heads up. ~[http://mega64.wikia.com/wiki/User:DerWinterMond DerWinterMond] und +Herbsts~Kalte~Wind+ 04:06, October 12, 2010 (UTC) Videos Don't forget to put some videos for skits, just get the videos from youtube. TheAC29 (talk) 12:14, October 12, 2010 (UTC) Small Question Can I actually use any tools? I've been attempting to access and add additional quick access tools in the "My Tools" column, but to no avail. I figured since I was listed under featured users, that I might have the ability to use the tools which are not marked admin only, but this does not seem to be the case. I'm actually rather confused about it. Please get back to me when you can, thanks. Having the ability to utilize such tools will increase both the rate at which I make/edit pages, and the quality that they turn out at. ~[http://mega64.wikia.com/wiki/User:DerWinterMond DerWinterMond] und +Herbsts~Kalte~Wind+ 11:16, October 16, 2010 (UTC) RE: Wiki Logo Yes, I can do that. I'll upload a new logo as soon as I figure it out. New wiki logo is finished. Uploaded a new wiki logo. I think it looks good. GS4302-Dad 18:11, November 4, 2010 (UTC) Wordmark Is GS4302-Dad good at making wordmark? Can you tell him to make Ghost Adventures wordmark for my other wiki and tell him to leave a message for me. TheAC29 (talk) 01:35, November 6, 2010 (UTC) RE: New logo To make the logo I used a copy of Paint Shop Pro 7 that I've had for ages. There's probably better programs but I wouldn't know about that. GS4302-Dad 17:20, November 9, 2010 (UTC) Problems of Wikia's new look Hi, Blackout0189 Do you have a problem about Wikia's new look? Because every picture that you're seeing is having a problem like there's a bug, even if you change your avatar's picture. Once you saved your avatar's picture, it's still the same picture of your avatar not the one that you uploaded. So, do you have the same problem? RE: Bug I just contacted Wikia about the problem, but it's not the browser that I'm using maybe is the bug. TheAC29 (talk) 08:59, November 14, 2010 (UTC) Thank you Thanks! Yeah, I've always wanted to contribute to this wiki. Now that I've got a lot of time on my hands, I think my boredom will be a great motivational tool to add more to a lot of the pages that have barely anything in them. Which, if I might ask, how do you add the picture on the top right that's basically the profile pic to a page? I just added a picture to John Wanser's page, but that's not exactly it. Question about cast pages Oh, okay. Thanks. I'll be fixing some of those up then. I also had a question about the main guys that have their bio's copied from Mega64.com. I was thinking of taking those down and adding other stuff, because there's already an external link to those pages. Are you cool with that, or would you rather leave it as it is? Good job on this wiki Wikia's Video Swap Tool Hi there! Though you might already know about, I thought I’d remind you about Wikia’s Video Swap tool, which allows you to very easily swap out YouTube videos embedded across your community for the Wikia equivalent. It only effects YouTube videos with a matching Wikia video. Swapping out your videos for matching officially licensed Wikia videos means that the videos on your community are less likely to be taken down and rendered unwatchable. With your approval, I can go through and make these swaps for you — if you’d rather undertake this task yourself — or if you’re uninterested entirely — just let me know! I'll likely start making some of the swaps for you in a week, so be sure to let me know as soon as you can if you'd rather not make the switch." Thanks! Mhadick (talk) 23:44, May 14, 2014 (UTC)